


Another fix-it

by Cinnie



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Epsiode Fix-it: s02e13 Doomsday, F/M, Jackie pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2346167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnie/pseuds/Cinnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor isn't so quick to accept defeat and Jackie lets her daughter go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another fix-it

“Take me back!” Rose sobbed, slamming her hands down on the mockingly smooth white wall, “take me back!”

Jackie was about to step forward’s when Roses’ hands hit the wall again, only to go through it. Jus the faintest crack and then before she really; let herself think about it, Jackie was whipping her dimension hopper off her own neck and tossing it over roses stunned head.

“Go one sweetheart; go back to ‘im, where you belong!” Jackie cried, and the look of loving gratefulness Rose gave was enough to steel her resolve.

With one last loving look Rose blipped out of existence.

It would be three long months before she saw her daughter again and the faint ghost that first appeared made her panic, then that daft alien appeared next to her and used his tubey thing to bring them into focus.

Oh, Jackie thought, she done the right thing she knew. Roses soul deep agony at being separated from her Doctor for those few seconds and the fact that he’d somehow opened the rift again just for her were proof enough that she belonged with him and now Jackie had a few minutes to make sure he did right by her.

Saying goodbye was agony, but both Rose and the Doctor assured her that they were happy and the fact that he had his arm around Rose’s waist and kept dropping sustaining kisses into her hair reassured Jackie more than their words did.

Final goodbyes said after telling Rose that she was going to be a big sister and Jackie let herself bawl as her little girl faded from her sight forever.

Three years later the stars started going out and a dimension canon was being built and Pete simply told Jackie that he was converting most of their assets to gold, as he was certain it was a valuable substance anywhere you went and once the Daleks were defeated (and wasn’t it humbling to know that her daughter was a goddess sometimes)?

She and Pete, with the Doctor’s help, got themselves set up in a nice house in the South of France and he and Rose made sure to visit every Sunday for tea.


End file.
